A Matter Of Perspective
by SofiaLeith
Summary: Hermione is having some difficulty with a potions assignment, and she gets help from an unlikely source - Luna Lovegood. Who would've thought the blonde girl was so sharp? Certainly not Hermione, although, by now, she should know that looks can be deceiving. Slight, subtle slash, if you want to look at it that way.


**A/N:** So, I was arguing with a friend about the whole HermionexLuna ship, I always thought it was truly mental and generally incomprehensible, until I realized it actually makes a lot of sense (though I seem to lack it in this explanation). Luna has her own unique way of seeing the world, and it is so broad and free of prejudices of any kind, unlike Hermione's view. They would be good for each other, though I daresay Hermione would have a lot more to learn from Luna than the other way around.

I hope you like the fanfic and review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"The problem is that your perspective is wrong. You're not seeing what's in front of you."

Involuntarily, I tense and bite my lip in anger, forcing myself not to roll my eyes. So, I'm having some trouble with a potion – which, by the way, is completely understandable, considering the circumstances. It is, after all, an assignment for the advanced potions class, we're at the end of the 8th year, therefore, assignments are supposed to be more difficult than usual. No one has even managed to get as far as I got, it's only a matter of time before I figure out what I'm doing wrong.

That is, if Loon-Luna decides to give her advice to someone else.

"Thanks, Luna. I think I got it, though."

She watches me intently. Silvery-grey eyes way too large for her face focus on me with an indecipherable look, her ever present kind smile frozen on her mouth. I try not to sink further into the armchair as she approaches, almost doubling over me, her long hair like a curtain, preventing me from seeing anyone else in the room. She looks away, scans my notes and hums.

"You are correct here," She says, pointing at a faint scribble, and I'm surprised she understood my handwriting at all, "but you haven't considered the effect of the baneberry—"

"Which is neutralized by the crushed bezoar—"

"But _only_ if you add a small amount of bezoar along with the eel eye, _before_ the baneberry. You see, some steps before you add the berry, you added antimony, which is toxic. So, the bezoar amount listed on the potions guide is not enough to neutralize the effects of both baneberry and antimony, you have to increase it, otherwise the potion turns either poisonous or toxic." She concludes, her voice soft like an angel's caress, although her words feel like a slap in the face - it is such an obvious mistake.

I feel myself blush, and I try to comprehend where did I miss this…_But wait!_

"Not all answers are in books, Hermione." She says, standing straight again, smiling gently as she observes me madly go through all my notes and my potions book. I furrow my brow, confused. If the amount is wrong, why was it not corrected over the years? Why would Slughorn give us a book with faulty instructions?

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "I don't understand. I'm going to send an owl to the publisher and tell them—"I stop talking when I hear her chuckle. "What's funny about this? The ingredients are wrong, someone should be warn—"

"The ingredients are correct."

"Luna, if they were indeed precise, then—"

"It isn't just about getting the potion right." She begins, tilting her head and staring at the ceiling with deep focus, as if she is seeing something there. There is a long pause, and I wonder whether she will say anything at all or if she just forgot she is talking to me altogether. "It's about perspective."

"Perspective?" I blink and stare at her.

"Yes."

"Could you, hum, elaborate?" Because sometimes you just have to amuse her, really.

"Of course." She pauses, staring at me.

"Erm, now."

"Oh, sure." I bit my lip again, and realize that her odd manner has managed to cheer me up somehow, "If you never look beyond the norm, you'll never see things the way they are. You'll just see what everyone else sees."

"Right." That made no sense. Still, I feel calmer now that I know what's going awry with the potion and how to fix it. "Thanks, Luna."

"Anytime." She says and walks away, sitting by herself at the windowsill on the far left corner of the tower, grabbing a random book near her.

I shake my head and go back to my parchment, finally writing down the correct brewing method, grinning with glee as I finish homework. I look at all the other 8th students around me, most of them are stuck exactly where I had been, and I decide to assist them. They readily accept my help, and many gather around me. I sigh and smile. It's nice to be needed.

After finally helping the last student stuck on our potions lesson, I get a new piece of parchment, dip my quill in ink and think about how to politely say 'your book instructions are incorrect' to a renowned publisher and author. Distractedly, I glance at where Luna is. She is observing me, and when our eyes meet she smiles. It's a weird smile, a sort of 'I-know-something-you-don't' kind of smile. It unsettles me, and I quickly nod and look away, focusing on the task at hand.

'_If you never look beyond the norm, you'll never see things the way they are. You'll just see what everyone else sees.'_ That had truly made no sense at all. Then again, Luna said it, so there was really no point dwelling about it.

It was just Luna.


End file.
